


Trapped In Kutou

by The_Dark_Kunoichi



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: A What-If Story, Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Helpless Chichiri, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Chichiri, Mention of injuries, Negative Thoughts, Powerful and Perceptive Nakago, Worried Yui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Kunoichi/pseuds/The_Dark_Kunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So early in the story of the 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho', tragedy struck the Suzaku Shichi Seishi. One of their warriors is severely injured during a mission to save the Seiryuu no Miko and is now being held captive in Kutou. With Nakago in the palace and a powerful barrier erected around the vicinity, Chichiri can't escape on his own. But an unexpected friendship with Yui Hongo may give him a slight chance after all. *AU set in Episode 11*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In Kutou

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE: Hey guys! I just want to thank you for giving this story a chance. This has been bugging me ever since the beginning of time, when I first watched Fushigi Yuugi. There's just plenty of 'what ifs' that can change the whole flow of the anime if something different just happened. Like if Miaka found another seishi in the beginning rather than Tamahome, or if Chiriko just arrived early in the first summoning ceremony, etc.
> 
> Now, I am tackling the idea of: what if Chichiri was left at the Shrine of Seiryuu during their mission of rescuing Yui in episode 11? It might change the whole plot just because Chichiri isn't there to help them with his spells and just being his natural, mysterious self. Plus, he gets to meet and know Yui.
> 
> I'm still deciding whether or not there will be a pairing, but won't you agree that Chichiri and Yui will make a perfect couple? They're both pretty mature and alone in life right now. Besides, YuiRi or YuiChiri sounds good! xD
> 
> PS: Again, this is set during Episode 11 where they all suddenly decided that it's a good idea to stroll in the Kutou palace and Seiryuu Shrine to retrieve Yui. Just in case you didn't read the bits above. ;)
> 
> Please read and tell me what you think!

"Tamahome, _hurry!_ Take Miaka and go!"

Yui Hongo stood frozen behind her seishi Nakago, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. She watched as Tamahome supported the injured Miaka towards the location of the other Suzaku seishi's straw hat, obviously planning to escape through it, though Yui had no idea how _that_ would work. Meanwhile, that other blue-haired Suzaku seishi stood up and placed himself in front of the two, effectively cutting them both from Yui and Nakago's gazes, his cat-like features turning into a determined frown. He looked ready to take on anything they threw at him, as long as his priestess is led to safety. That is the part Yui is confused about. It really looked like these two are willing to put their lives at risk, as long as they can protect her idiot of a best friend from harm. How they became loyal to her, she doesn't really know. Perhaps Miaka manipulated them, or maybe they just pitied Miaka because of her total clumsiness and stupidity.

She can sense Nakago already readying for an attack. She can feel it from the way her seishi tensed and how it almost felt like there is energy building up around him, the air almost crackling with power. He suddenly let loose a blue wave of light, heading straight towards the blue-haired seishi. It is times like these that Yui couldn't believe her eyes. She isn't really a superstitious person. She always thought that behind every magic act was a trick, an illusion. She even tried searching Nakago for one, but he soon proved that everything he's doing is real. She knows how dangerous his powers are, as he demonstrated them for her a couple of times, and she simply couldn't believe something as powerful as that is heading straight towards a human being. Trees and walls were completely destroyed to pieces in his demonstration, what would happen if it were to blast through a human? Even a mere character from a book? She found herself hiding behind Nakago's armor, too frightened to see.

She distinctly heard Miaka scream and heard walls crumbling and water rushing. Wind blew violently at the force of Nakago's attack, and she dared a peek to see what's happening. What she saw made her freeze in shock.

That Suzaku seishi is holding the blue light back. _With his bare hands!_ Yui gaped when she saw how utterly amazing it is. He is clearly struggling at the power behind it, his teeth gritting and his arms trembling, but he is still holding it, keeping it from reaching Miaka and Tamahome. She felt her respect for him grow, as she didn't think anyone who looks like an average guy like him could even hold off an attack as powerful as that. Nakago's powers are no joke, so it really made her wonder if he's as powerful a magic user as her seishi.

At the back of her mind, she could vaguely hear Tamahome's voice calling for her, and she turned around to see that he is holding a hand out to her, his expression desperate and anxious. She could clearly see his concern for Miaka and the other Suzaku seishi in his face, but is there also concern for _her_ in there?

"Yui, come on! Come with us!"

She bit her lip and stared at the hand nervously, feeling her gaze flick from Tamahome, the blue-haired seishi, and Nakago. Is this real? Are they really planning on taking her with them? Even after what she did to Miaka?

Tamahome himself is asking for her. Her love. She felt uncertain, and saw Nakago at the corner of her eye glare at her, as if daring her to even make a move towards them. But she wanted to! God, she wanted to. Miaka is also staring at her in concern, eyes pleading for her to take Tamahome's hand. Miaka, even after all she did, she still cared enough about her. Or maybe it is all an act. How long has Miaka been deceiving her? Has she been using her all along? She can always remember a time where Miaka would always plead answers from her during a test, or that idiot would bait her into doing her homework. Is that all there is to their friendship?

The thought made her heart clench painfully. After all those years… they have known each other since kindergarten! Maybe Miaka's just a really good actress. The traitor probably laughs at her behind her back, telling others how stupid and gullible she was.

But no more.

She knows everything. She knows that everything in her life has been a lie. Miaka and their other so-called 'friends' are probably all part of the act too. She always thought that their friendship is too good to be true. It's by every means, perfect. They tell each other everything, they hang out almost every time… They know all there is to know about each other… but did Miaka even care? Everything the traitor told her… how many of them were even true?

Another energy blast abruptly brought her mind to the present, and she immediately turned to Nakago, who sent an attack on the Suzaku seishi yet again, effectively breaking off their concentration with Yui.

Once again, the blue-haired seishi moved in front of the two and blocked the attack, the air around him exploding. He struggled to maintain his ground, and she heard him yell over at the two, his voice filled with pain and urgency. _"Go!_ I can't hold him much longer!"

"Yui, _please!"_

She felt everything inside her break, the desperate voice echoing inside her head. Miaka looked really sincere, not at all looking like she'd rather leave her there and go off with her two loyal, oblivious seishi. But what if this is all an act, and again, like a naïve and silly little girl, she'll fall for it?

_But what if it isn't?_

Against her wishes, common sense, and better judgement, she found herself slowly stepping forward, gaze intent on that one, welcoming hand…

"No, priestess."

Nakago's deep voice made her jump, and she looked just in time to see him send another energy blast, this one a lot more powerful than the last two. As if struck with an epiphany, she knew that this time, the blue-haired seishi may not be able to block the attack completely, and perhaps he knew it too. But still, she found herself watching in horror and anticipation as the seishi still placed his hands in front of him and met the blast head on instead of avoiding it like a normal person would, all for a stupid, clumsy girl he didn't even know. Yui clearly felt the air crackling with power and the water around them whip around violently, some of the light energy he failed to block hitting the walls behind him, leaving them crumbling in his wake. Somewhere, she heard Tamahome and Miaka screaming and yelling at her to come with them, quickly sensing the danger their other companion was in, but Yui couldn't bring herself to move. She has to see what would happen, has to see if he will survive the brunt of the attack, has to see what Miaka would _feel._

As if responding to her negative thoughts, she watched as that Suzaku seishi, who faced three of Nakago's powerful attacks already, finally staggered under the weight of the blast, and that mistake cost him. She looked on in horror and vaguely heard Miaka scream a name just as the attack hit him full-force in the chest and made him cry out in pain, some of the blast grazing him in the arms, legs, and his face, where blood began to flow steadily. His chest was left in a mess of blood and cuts, almost making her sick with the sight. Yui also saw something peel off from his face, and for one horror-filled moment, she wondered if perhaps his face is blasted beyond recognition, because that cat-like face looked so young and cheerful, she couldn't imagine it getting damaged any other way!

She watched that seishi glance over his shoulder at Miaka and Tamahome, oblivious to the current state of his mangled body. Perhaps the shock hadn't made itself known yet. If so, that's good, because she would hate to see how he would react when the pain finally settles in.

_"GO!"_

The scream is frightening, the tone bordering on panic, anger, worry, and desperation, all rolled into one. It nearly made her bolt herself, had it not been for Nakago's looming presence.

But it seems Tamahome is stubborn, and she watched as he looked over to her, his gaze determined, saying words that made her whole body freeze in shock and disbelief.

"Yui, I promise, I'll come back soon and save you."

_W-What? No... Don't leave me here all alone! Tamahome!_

To her dismay, her body refused to respond. She wanted so much to run to him right now. Run to him and leave this place, leave Nakago, who's been nothing but loyal to her, leave the land where she was raped, leave the book completely. But her body is completely paralyzed. No matter what she did, she couldn't move. She could only watch in panic and desperation as the two finally made their escape attempt. Miaka quickly entered the straw hat and disappeared inside, followed closely by Tamahome, who gave her one last unwavering look.

_Why can't she move?! Why can't she follow them inside? What's happening?_

A loud groan and hiss of pain made her gaze snap away from the spot where she last saw Miaka and her love, instead landing on that blue-haired Suzaku seishi, who is left kneeling and clutching his injured chest among the ruins of the Temple of Seiryuu. He looked really worse for wear, his breathing hard and ragged, and his frame trembling with exhaustion. He looked drained. Clearly, Nakago's power took a lot out of him than what they thought.

Speaking of Nakago…

Yui stared in horror as her loyal seishi, her first real friend in this cruel world, brought his hand up and readied himself for another attack, this time probably thinking of finishing the Suzaku seishi off for good. Meanwhile, the Suzaku seishi just glared at Nakago, his gaze unwavering but accepting. _He accepts his imminent death! He risked his life just to save that idiot Miaka! How could he do that for a girl he just met, while Yui herself have known Miaka practically her whole life?!_

No, she can't let him die. Not like this, not when he can barely move much less crawl towards that straw hat of his to escape. She can't let him waste his life just for Miaka!

_"NAKAGO, STOP!"_

To her surprise, Nakago stiffened and stared at her, his gaze clearly expressing shock, disbelief, and oddly enough, irritation. But why is he irritated? Is he irritated at her for stopping him? But why would he want to kill a helpless man?

In the meantime, said helpless man is also staring at her, his anger at Nakago temporarily forgotten. It looks like she shocked both of this men silly. Well, she should better take advantage of the situation before Nakago suddenly decided by a cruel twist of fate to kill her too.

Yui did her best to muster up her courage to glare at the imposing general in a manner that commanded respect. At least, that's what she expected she looked like instead of a frightened, cornered animal. "Nakago, I command you to stop. Can't you see he could barely stand, much less fight? It's not honorable to kill a man who's down." Seeing that the two are still gaping at her, she took a deep breath and prayed that the Suzaku seishi wouldn't take this for offense. It's just, she couldn't exactly plead for Nakago to let him go. Believe it or not, even Yui is scared of her seishi. But she can command the next best thing, which is… "I say we kill him when he has a better chance of fighting back, to make this fight a whole lot more interesting than earlier, don't you think? At least later, no one's protecting anyone."

There, that should prevent these two from killing each other at the moment. She really hopes that Nakago would leave the guy alone, he really looks like he's gonna collapse any moment now.

To her utmost relief, Nakago finally bowed in submission, his face hard but accepting. "Of course priestess. As you wish. But I must warn you, the Suzaku seishi _cannot_ be trusted."

As if to prove his point, Nakago immediately blasted the innocent straw hat Tamahome and Miaka used to escape into oblivion. It looked really silly, watching Nakago obliterating a hat with his super awesome powers.

As for the blue-haired seishi, he looked completely shocked at the exchange, like he couldn't believe his luck. It almost made Yui giggle, until she remembered that Nakago is still staring at her. She immediately squared her shoulders and schooled her face into a firm and serious expression. "I understand."

Under the intense gaze of Nakago, Yui willed her feet to move, and at last, her body obeyed. Yui started to walk towards Miaka's blue-haired seishi, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to her. She did save his life after all, and besides, the guy could barely move without Nakago immediately blasting him to bits. Meanwhile, the two men are silently watching her every move. Yui let them, but she had to admit it unnerved her to be scrutinized this closely by two guys.

After a long walk (though in reality it's just ten steps) she finally reached the blue-haired man. At this close proximity, she found it hard not to stare at his injuries. Blood was completely soaking through his now slightly shredded clothes and hands, revealing some pretty deep cuts, especially among the chest area which received the brunt of Nakago's attack. Even now, the blood's still flowing continuously. Yui is no doctor, but even she knows that this is bad. The guy may be feeling currently light-headed and pained because of the blood loss.

Another thing she noticed is the blue-haired guy's huge scar across his left eye, leaving it shut tight, and his now open right eye. She could swear it was closed the whole time just a moment ago and the scar wasn't there at all. Now suddenly, there it is, in all its glory. It didn't look fresh, so the scar was probably there for a long time, but it still bothered her how she didn't notice it at all earlier.

Suddenly, Yui realized that she is staring, so she hurriedly averted her eyes from the scar on his face and held out a hand for him to take. She of all people knew how much she hated being stared at. Especially if there is something weird about you. It's just like her first time in this world, where everyone is staring at her because of her odd clothes. She hated it then, hated it for being so different. This guy probably doesn't like it either, so she's gonna do her best to respect his privacy.

But it seems he has no qualms about staring at her so openly, his gaze flitting from her face to her outstretched hand.

"Come on, I'm gonna help you up." Yui urged.

_Come on, don't embarrass me in front of Nakago, will you? It's the least you could do._

_Finally!_ He took her proffered hand, his own hand bloody and trembling, and his grip tentative and wary. But Yui couldn't blame him nor take offence. After all, he has every right to be, for the way Nakago was glaring at him like he's the root cause of all the current problems in Kutou.

"T-Thank you… no da." He croaked, his soft voice a sharp contrast to the one he used to yell at Miaka and Tamahome to get out of there earlier.

Meanwhile, Yui did her best to ignore the 'no da' thing and proceeded to help him up, placing his arm over her shoulders and her hand on his waist. She took note of the way Nakago is staring at her with narrowed eyes, and she could tell the blue-haired guy is also glancing cautiously at Nakago. She didn't know why she did it, but Yui did her very best to put herself between the two glaring men, lest Nakago suddenly go against his word and kill off the Suzaku seishi.

"Come on, before Nakago suddenly goes wild and decides to kill both of us and be done with it." She said that last sentence in a near whisper, knowing for a fact that Nakago has extremely good hearing.

But it seemed she caught the guy unprepared, for the blue-haired seishi almost stumbled in surprise at her joke, but quickly caught himself and disguised it as being weak in the knees before Nakago notices that they're talking about him. He muttered back to her, his tone a tad amused but still wary.

"I highly doubt that, though judging by the sorry state of my perfectly innocent kasa right now, that doesn't seem too far off a possibility no da."

Now Yui's the one who has to catch herself from snickering out loud. She didn't expect this guy to have a good sense of humor. But it's really a nice change, to be honest. Three months of constant company with a serious general could do that to you. Yui suddenly finds herself looking forward to spending time with the Suzaku seishi, even though he's clearly the enemy. At least he's no Miaka.

Finally, after ages of walking, they finally got outside the Temple of Seiryuu, the barrier clearly removed by Nakago. Speaking of the general, he didn't look like he's going to move anytime soon. He's still standing stoically at the same spot, watching their progress with unreadable eyes. Yui chose to ignore him and instead focused on getting the injured Suzaku seishi to a room for medical attention.

She just hopes she isn't making a grave mistake in trusting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I also accept constructive criticism. Any comment really. Tell me if you like it, because it would really help me work on a new chapter again.


End file.
